Tethysans
'The Tethysan Race '(pronounced teth|ee|san) are a custom race designed by the user Nesoi Summer and friends. They are a species of small, pale, aquatic humanoids with white flesh and dark hair. They have unmatured features and primarily practice water magic. Tethysans are for use primarily in private roleplay and not to be used in direct warfare or public bar-type settings. A clan or faction may decide to accept them in their general Role-plays like every other race, but this goes for a clan-by-Clan basis. The race should not exceed its boundaries in power. They cannot become skilled in most ancient magicks, with the exception for limited skill in ice magic. The race as a whole is not an upfront brute-strength melee class, but rather an agile magic class. This is not to say they will not use melee or ranged, but do note that arrows will not fire underwater. The race has slight references to Atlantis and other mythologies. The race is prone to change as new lore of Runescape comes along, if said lore conflicts with the Tethysan race. History Second and Third Age In the years long ago when lost arts were practiced in the land, when White Dragons flew in the sky high above and ancient metals were crafted and forged into mighty armors, this is their very beginning. The Tethysan are a byproduct of an unknown Zarosian mage’s attempts to make sentient beings that could survive deep within the oceans and serve as scouts and warriors, so as to extend Zaros’ reign far beyond Forinthry and into the islands in the eastern sea. It is rather unclear how exactly the mage created the race other than by modifying humans or captured elves. The project soon turned disastrous when the new race rebelled, and in their escape from captivity fled into the oceans, proving indirectly the experiment was in fact a success. In the ocean and on small islands far from civilization they remained throughout the course of the God Wars, living in peace and harmony and unknown by those in Gielinor. They established one such island, far in the western sea and southwest-west of Lunar Isle. (How they got there is unknown to date. It’s assumed that due to their ability to thrive in oceans they simply swam there) Here they formed a fishing colony, advancing their use of water magic in new and interesting ways. The island was later named Tethys. Fourth Age After the God Wars had come to an end, the Tethysan race noted the absence of the Gods and began to send a few members of the race out to inspect the state of the world, and make contact with certain races. In due time, they managed to establish relations with the Elves of the Ithell clan and the Moonclan of Lunar Isle. It’s unknown if contact was made with any other groups save for these two. Sightings of Tethysan began more common in the mid and later portions of the fourth age, when they would often be sighted off the coast of port cities, or in the waters of large rivers. People often mistook them for Sirens, or Nymphs, though the qualities of a Tethysan are vastly different to that of a Siren, or perhaps a nymph. Stories began to be told of these strange creatures, though the discovery of their race and their homeland remained a vast mystery. Fifth Age By 60th year of the fifth age, for unknown reasons the Tethysan race had for the most part vanished from all society, along with the existence of their island home. It is unclear if they had been killed or died out when their island mysteriously sunk into the sea, but sightings of them became near non-existent in the following years. In present day, they are only told of in stories by sailors as ‘white sirens with the fairest lasses in all the lands’, or ‘snow-colored nymphs who swim the oceans’. The sighting of one is said to bring lifelong happiness, peace, and fulfillment. Racial Features Appearances They take a vastly similar appearance to that of a human, though they are slightly smaller in size, males will not go beyond 6 feet, and females average 5’4” in height, not breaching 5’6”. Their skin is snow-white, with little to no pigmentation whatsoever. They have hair on their heads, the coloring of which typically being a dark blue, navy, black, but also commonly being white, silver, or sometimes blonde in color. They will not have any variation of ginger/auburn hair, and it is rare for one to have any form of brown hair. Their eye colors typically come in silver, cyan, or other shades of blue. Though not all possess such traits, some Tethysans are known to actually have gills upon their necks or sides. Some Tethysans are also known to have oddly shaped hands, similar to that of a forked fin. This could also be stated for their feet. Tethysans do not appear to grow old, rather retaining a youthful look throughout the course of their lifespan. They will never look older than late twenties. The only known form of 'aging' that occurs with Tethysans is the whitening of hair. Because of this unusual feature, a grown Tethysan could be mistaken for a teenager or young male/female. Abilities Tethysans have an almost supreme control of water, and prefer to live and roam near coastal areas as such. Over the years, their race has adapted to be able to cast water magic without any form of aid, and is known for being exceedingly crafty in their usage of such spells. Water magic comes almost as naturally to them as breathing, while other forms of magic, especially fire magic, they will struggle with. (Though, it’s not unknown for a Tethysan to use one other element, such as Wind or on more rare occasions Earth.) Unlike Sirens, Tethysans do not have mystical effects associated with their singing and voices, and will not draw Sailors to their deaths. (That is unless the sailor drowned himself trying to reach the "nymph.") Tethysans are known to be considerably fast swimmers in water depths exceeding six feet, having a unique ability to slightly adjust the smaller currents of the oceans to propel them forward, if not creating these currents themselves. Their skin also has a unique texture that reduces the friction forces evident in water. Tethysans can survive quite naturally upon dry ground, though they would be considered at a disadvantage if they are some distance from bodies of water. This is especially prevalent in the middle of the desert, though they are known to survive in the desert if water is in general proximity. That being said, it would not be out of the question to spot a Tethysan in or around Nardah, Sophanem, or perhaps the Citharede Abbey. Surviving underwater: Tethysans are known to have decent perception of sonic waves common with some forms of predatorily sea creatures. They are also known for being capable of holding their breath for vast amounts of time, upwards of several hours before surfacing, though those with gills are capable of surviving underwater indefinitely. If engaged by a predator, they will often use their control over smaller individual currents to push the creature away as they swim off into the distance. If the creature continues persuit they often will swim down (or up) to different levels of the sea, zigzagging about. If the opportunity presents itself, they will swim into an unoccupied small cave in the ocean, or perhaps lose their predator in a coral reef. Lifespan A Tethysan is known to have a much greater lifespan than humans, an approximate 15-1 ratio, 15 human years for every 1 tethysan year. This is likely a biproduct of the experimentation at the hands of the Zarosians long ago. Culture/Lifestyle Clothing Tethysans are known for wearing white clothing on their white bodies, sometimes with blue, silver, or gold. They are known to be sighted wearing sandals while traversing dry ground. The clothing is often made of special fabric designed by their kind that is easier to wear in water. (E.G., a medieval version of a swim-suit.) There is no stark difference in clothing choices for males and females, though males are more commonly known to wear shorts and short-sleeved clothing. Females are known to wear more jewelry, often having coral necklaces and gems of varying kinds. They may sometimes adorn clothing of varying sorts with gems, though not in excess. (Gemstone armor is much too flashy for their tastes). Males, on the other hand, wear significantly less jewelry than females, often wearing simply a necklace and a ring or two. Common Predators and Prey for Tethysans The most well known three Predators of Tethysans are the Crassians, the Dragonkin and/or Dragons, Sea Serpents, and Sharks. Their prey typically consists of fish like Salmon, Tuna, etc. Government Instead of having a monarchy, or oligarchy, Tethysans have a government built on equality. No Tethysan is considered greater than the other, and they all see eachother as ‘family’ of some form. The ‘ruling’ party of Tethysans are the Elders who are elected to serve as ‘judges’ for Tethysans who happen to break laws. They are also there to decide in major courses of action for the Tethysan race, especially in dealings with foreign races and groups. Social Tethysans are very friendly and courteous to their fellows and to strangers they trust. Their culture revolves around caring for the weak, poor, and sick, often many of the Tethysans on Tethys would care for those who were weak or sick, each taking turns, and also providing food/alms for those who were considered ‘poor’ in the culture. Wealth is rather unimportant in their culture, and their economy is often based on trade. Fisherman may trade fish to a gem/treasure-hunter to feed his family in return for a small portion of gems or treasures he found in the sea. Male Tethysans often stay closer to Tethys. It is rare for a Male Tethysan to become an ‘ambassador’ or ‘scout’ for the Tethysans, this is more common with females. Male Tethysans often serve as fishermen or ‘treasure hunters’, some are in fact Elders. This is partly due to the smaller population of male Tethysans than females. Every generation, a small portion of the Tethysan population (Approximately 5%, or 5-20 Tethysans), are chosen to be ‘scouts’ or ‘ambassadors’ for the Tethysan race. Their job is to travel far from Tethys, and to the mainland where they originated from, to check on the state of the outside world. They will often visit port cities, but are rarely known to enter morytanian regions. Tethysans, especially female Tethysans, are often shy of outsiders or people of another race. This is why contact is limited between Tethysans and most port cities. The only known exceptions for this are contact with the Ithell Elves and the Moonclan. Tethysans will not outright interact with folks from other areas, some are in fact skiddish and will flee into the water at sudden movements. They typically avoid crowded areas when traversing cities on dry ground. Tethysans have a unique relationship with sailors and especially pirates on the island of Mos le Harmless, often playing ‘games’ and/or teasing pirates, who to this day still think they are mischievous sirens/nymphs. A few common games are to subtly change the smaller currents so that their ships will have tougher times sailing, or cutting fishermen’s nets and taking a few of the fish, and in some rare cases even going as far as to cut anchors loose from the chains that bind them, thusly setting ships adrift in the ocean currents. Greeting and Meeting of Two Tethysans When Tethysans first meet another of their kind (often in the water), they will swim around eachother and inspect them head to toe, before they begin what many would see as a game of "tag you're it" and/or splashing each other with water/water spells. Tethysans who stay still during the meeting are signaling to the other that they wish to be left alone or would prefer not to Greet. The Tethysan who is not moving will then be circled by the other before the other swims off. Greetings are a formality of the Tethysan race, a means to say hello and to establish a bond of friendship between the other. If two Tethysans happen to meet on land, they will greet by grasping eachothers hands and dancing about while singing one or two of their songs, before the other runs off to initiate the "chase". The one who runs and the one who chases, regardless of land or water, is determined by gender and age. Males often chase the females, but the older will often chase the other. Sometimes, it comes down to the simple fact of who wants to chase and who wants to be chased. When two Tethysans who know eachother/have met will often greet eachother with a hug or a game of tag. If the two Tethysans are close friends, immediate family or in a love relationship, they will often prolong this greeting with an extended game of tag, though this is not always the case. Tethysan General Personality Tethysans to the other races are often seen and often are as any of the following: carefree, shy, bashful, kind, happy, and friendly. They would rarely be any of the following: hateful, evil, prideful, sadistic, masochistic, rude, vengeful, or manipulative. They are generally seen as childish by the outside races, acting much like a child would though being smarter than a child would be. Diplomacy and Foreign-Faction Affairs Tethysans are known to offer trade on some occasions with Elves and Moonclan peoples, though this is very limited it rare. As of the fifth age, trade has become nonexistent. They are not a war-like race, and avoid fighting at all costs. Though, if forced to fight, they shall fight to defend themselves and their friends, family, and others. They rarely, however, kill their opponents, preferring to incapacitate them or scare them away. Love Relationships and Crossbreeding Tethysans typically stick to mating with those of their race, though relationships with outsiders are not unknown. Tethysan males usually take their pick on females they would be interested in, and spend time with the female tethysans, though the female will always have the final say. If the male is rejected, then it is likely he’d move to the next one. However, once two Tethysans mate, they are bonded for life, and will only mate again once their mate dies, and only after a period of mourning. It is not unlikely, however, for a Tethysan to mate with those of another race. If the person is to the Tethysan’s liking, and they are willing to give slightly to Tethysan customs, then it is likely that a Tethysan would choose a mate of another race. Tethysans, due to human genetic backgrounds, could in fact conceive a half-breed with a human mate, however if one has ever been conceived is unknown. This also makes them compatible with the races humans are considered compatible with. They would not mate with any form of evil creature, including Demons, Mahjarrat, and evil-aligned humans. It is also impossible to say with assurance that a 'Half-breed' could be made from the two parents. It is likely that, given that Tethysans were once humans, that the resulting offspring would be born 100% Tethysan or 100% human, similar to Vampyre children. Mating Rituals Tethysans are known to mate underwater, though if mating with one of another race then this in itself raises questions, as there are few other races capable of breathing underwater, or holding breath for extended periods of time. Alignment Tethysans are a peaceful, morally good race. It is very rare, and often considered an anomaly, for a Tethysan to be "evil." Religious views Their religion heavily revolves around the Oceans, Seas, and bodies of water. They do no directly worship any known form of ‘Gods’, however some may have connection with and worship the ‘Deep Ones’. (See Raltin Avarr’s “The Deep Ones” custom race for information) They believe that when they die they go back into the sea and are born again. They believe that the ocean, like time is an endless cycle, and in time they will return. They also firmly believe in using all of an animal they hunt, leaving no ‘waste’. Sometimes, they throw fish bones back into the ocean, as a way to honor the animal, or those who have passed. When a Tethysan dies, they are buried deep within the ocean, sometimes around coral reefs. A Tethysan could potentially be considered ‘godless’ and may also be convinced to worship Seren, especially ambassadors for the Elves. Media and Images that Relate to the Tethysan Race Category:Custom Content Category:Races